2 dark 4 comfort
by CharmedAngelus
Summary: a/n:my friend told me it was going to fast,so the 3chap will be slowed down!Bulma is a new student at BlueStar High she has yet to learn that the town is full of vampires but she will learn and what is this about the Prince of Darkness aka the damned
1. drum roll please FIRST CHAPTER

Disclaimer:I own I own I own *gets hit by lightening* OK OK I don't own, geez can't get away with anything these days  
  
An: go easy on me, this is my first dbz fic *cries* Don't send me a flame unless your a cold hearted ruthless b!tch  
  
^thought's^  
  
~scene changing~  
  
Bulma Brief sat in her advance language class ingoring Ms.Piccolo rattle on about something or   
  
other that made no sense what so ever.  
  
Bulma was one of the smartest and talented students at Blue Star High. For one thing she just   
  
move to West City last quarter. She use to live in East City with her famous inventor Father   
  
Mr.Brief of CC. and her mother Bunny Brief a real klutz.   
  
They move because East City was going down in the sales and West City had more sale   
  
enterprises. Which would help a lot in the company business.   
  
That is about all. Bulma made a lot of friends and unfriendly friends. Chichi King was one of her   
  
new friends, along with Eighteen Geo.   
  
Eighteen seemed like a cold heated person but she soon learn to lighting up when she learned   
  
that Bulma was not a stuck-up brat. Eighteens twin brother Seventeen really gets on Eighteens   
  
nerves. Bulma wondered if it was the sister-brother thing or just the you-are-an-embarrassment-   
  
because-you-are-my-twin thing. oh well whatever it was, it was not a friendly thing.The   
  
unfriendly people was Marron.  
  
She was a totally fake and not just fake in Personality. She use to date a rich guy name Vegeta Prince. *an I like to write veggie's last name in English*   
  
Vegeta disappeared one night and never return some say he was turn into a vamp by the evil vampire, vampyress, and vampeel that was rumored all in town. Vampyress are female vamps and Vampeel are only half vamp.  
  
"MRS.BREIF!?"  
  
A yell woke Bulma from her daydream like state.  
  
"huh?" she asked stupidly. The class burst out laughing. The loudest was Marron Smith.  
  
^what a slut^thought Bulma  
  
"Like a said for the 100th fucking time what did Jim say when he was in that tiger cave!? "  
  
"umm Jim said Tho shall not kill even through tho is in thee cave of thee angry tiger demon when tho kill tho shall not live even if it was meant to be." answered Bulma " see Ms.P I some time listen."  
  
"humph."  
  
10  
  
9  
  
8  
  
7  
  
6  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
ring  
  
The bell rang alarming the students that 7th period was over and summer vacation is now here.  
  
Bulma ran to her car and kept on singing " BYE BYE TEACHERS, BOOKS, AND WORK. AND HELLO SUMMER! "  
  
~scene change to a black midnight red sky world as known as hell for all evil.  
  
A young handsome man sat in a black thrown that faced a mirror the man had a evil smirk on his   
  
face that would scare anyone to death.  
  
"Onna Onna you will be mine!"he chuckled and the laughed a cold and evil laughed like the devil himself.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A/N:Go easy 


	2. It's night and something isn't right AKA...

Disclaimer: Don't own as simple as that I wish I did own through maybe Akira lady would let me have dragonballz  
  
nah, she would kick me out of the office so fast I would not see straight.  
  
A/N: it is me again and I'm back for another chapter anyways if anyone loves Harry Potter: Draco/Hermione fics  
  
please visit my site at http://WWW.freewebs.com/emeraldmalfoy/ and don't forget to sign the guest book! ^_^  
  
*******On the highway  
  
Bulma headed home in her no top blue 2003 convertible it was about 8:00. She got out of school at 5:59. Knowing   
  
her she might have stop by to get something to eat or go to a club call Green Dragon or catch up with 18 and Chi-Chi.  
  
{A/N: I'll leave it up to the readers of what she did for 3 hours and 59 minutes, lolz}  
  
As some readers may have known the sun sets around 6:00 and it is eight. So it must have been dark and you know  
  
and I know what comes out of the dark.  
  
{I just watched Ghost Ship, Darkness Falls, The Ring, and Signs I may seen a bit into the dark stuff in this chapter OK now I promise I will shut up!}  
  
Bulma heard rumors about vampires and creatures being in town. But thats bull crap right. Right?  
  
It seems scarier at night thinking about it. Then in the day.  
  
I mean if you was new, you would be questionable   
  
scared too.  
  
" OK, Bulma Serenity Brief, your just freaking yourself out about this it's not even true yet real!" she told herself.   
  
Her brain believed it but, her heart did not.  
  
Bulma look over at her gas tank it read empty. Bulma thought it's not slowing down now. So I can drive  
  
some more. As she finished her thought the car all of a sudden stopped.  
  
"Fu*k this, the next gas station is 9 miles away, how am I going to make it that far who knows how many weirdos  
  
and freaks there are out there!" Bulma said to herself quietly again.  
  
She slowly stepped out the car. She took her water bottle full of ice cold Ruby Red and a half of a subway   
  
sandwich. It had been 2 hours since I had something to eat I'm starving she thought.  
  
She walk until she saw a sign that said. Ghost Town beware. Some punk is trying to scare people Bulma thought.  
  
She ran right pass that sign and saw another one it read Didn't I say beware. OK weird.  
  
Another one said You didn't listen to me you shall die. Huh what a punk freak.  
  
She heard a cloak flap above her head. She look up and saw a figure but it was quickly gone  
  
as quickly as she could react. Bulma ran fast and ran into a tree. She quickly recovered and jump over a nearby fence.  
  
Bulma ran through the dark forest like woods. She wasn't looking straight the only thing was on her mind was   
  
getting out of there. Bulma tripped over a rock. The scene changed into a corn feal. What in the hell is going on  
  
she thought. The scenes were quickly changing from a road to a farm to a forest and now a corn feal. This is to   
  
weird this has to be done by some kid who's smart and can work up seeing things invention. I mean this can not be   
  
real. There is no such things as ghost, ghouls, vamps, and anything in that section.  
  
Maybe it is my imagination. But her heart answered that it was something else. Not her imagination .,her   
  
imagination couldn't have thought of something so weird and wild and just plain out, out of this world. Maybe even  
  
dimension.   
  
whatever is doing this I well get out of here she vowed  
  
Stay tune for next chapter  
  
A/N: I'm kind of sick of Bulma being weak in some fics so I made her about more stronger in mind. Go easy on me. So free good reviews. AKA so far so good. 


	3. I slowed the fic down Back at home with ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish I did! Yamcha would die a cold death  
  
A/N: My friend told me it was going faster then normal so I decided to do something different and no song in this chapter  
  
Bulma walked toward a tree nearby, she slowly fall to ground from tiredness. She drifted off in to a deep slumber, of endless dreams.   
  
Bulma's dream~  
  
As Bulma looked toward a stormy castle, she walked into it very scared, it took all her courage to even move from the spot she once was glued too. The rain thunder down upon her, the sky above her head grew dark and red clouds fell the sky. Noises were hard from the dark and forbidden forest right beside the castle. When Bulma walked into that castle she had a feeling that something was watching her, piercing through her breakable soul. Making her feel small and scared, but mostly along. Where was she? What kind of place was this? Would she make it out alive? Those questions and many more flew through her mind. A figure walked faster then the speed of light, he or she raised their hand and karate chop her knock and started to drink her blood!!!!!!  
  
End of dream~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAGGGHH, " Bulma screamed as she rose up, she looked around her room she wasn't in a scary forest or anything. It all was a dream, she thought. But nothing could cool the heated feeling she wasn't right.  
  
Bulma slowly look at the clock it read 5:00 am. School started in two hours, it was time to get ready. Bulma quickly took a shower, she put on blue pants with sliver and blue studs up the side, and a sliver tank top with a blue snake on it. She put on sliver eye shadow with blue sparkles, blue glitter lip gloss, and light peach blush. Bulma fixed her hair in waves down her back, her hair was now sapphire blue matching her sparkle sapphire eyes.  
  
She got into her blue corvette and drove to school. As she entered the school, a big gust of wind blow throwing her near hair in a messy frizzle. Where did that wind come from its not even windy outside. Oh well  
  
Bulma walked to her first class, she sat between Chi-Chi and Eighteen *18* . 18 wore red loose baggy pants and a black halter top with a red dragon and Chi-Chi wore a black mini skirt with a purple sweater with no sleeves.  
  
"Hi, guys what's up? " Bulma greeted her friends. Bulma put her sliver and blue notebook on her desk, the teacher was not in the class room at the time being, they could talk.  
  
" Hi Bulma, nothing really " Chi-Chi replied. She took out her black and purple notebook.  
  
" Yo Bulster, non really. " Eighteen answered. She took out her red and black notebook  
  
" Bulma did you dyed your hair because yesterday it was turquoise blue not sapphire blue ? " Chi-Chi asked questionably.  
  
" Yeah......." Bulma asked puzzled, she did not remember dying her hair, why didn't she not notice this sooner.  
  
" Its real cute! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah it is, the sapphire blue goes with your darker sapphire blue water eyes. " 18 complimented. Chi-Chi and Bulma both stared at 18.  
  
"WHAT???!!!!¿¿¿ " 18 cried out. " I can say something about fashion without people looking at me   
  
like I'm on drugs. "  
  
" Calm down 18-e " Bulma laughed. 18 always get worked up after someone looks at her weirdly for saying something about fashion or looks.  
  
A/N: go easy, I decided not to go fast and also my friends told me not to go so fast  
  
thanks to:  
  
chapter 2  
  
maz- you are a big help maz, never could have change it without, ya  
  
Ari- thanks gal, your the best  
  
gothchic- why thanx  
  
chapter 1  
  
sweet angel- your the best and I agree about that strange woman thing  
  
Moonlight152- thanks, yeap  
  
trunksvegetafrodo- I love ya fics and thanx  
  
D.M.-thanks, I feel wondeful now  
  
and last but not least Pantra- thankies u r my first review!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
To all who reviewed I like to say thankies 


End file.
